this could be love
by bezoar10
Summary: Fuu confesses her love for Seifer, who is confussed with his own feelings. FuuSeifer, FuuRia...REVIEWS!
1. I confess, I messed up

Seifer walked down to the sandlot with Ria and Fuu trailing behind him. Ever sense Fuu confessed her love for him things had been awkward between the two. Sure, she was hot, but he knew nothing about her. She was quiet, when she did speak it was nothing more then what was needed. Maybe if he could get her to talk he would like her. But that would never happen.

Roxas, Hayner, Olette, and Pence were talking to each other. Roxas was leaning against the wall studying Olette. She was pretty, but she liked Hayner. Roxas was going around telling people he had a girl friend named Naminé. Was that her name? Naminé…he couldn't remember.

Fuu kept stealing glances at Seifer just to see if he was looking at her. He wasn't. Why had she said anything? "I think I love you." Five words, probably the most she'd ever said at once. She hated herself for confessing. Feelings like that aren't supposed to be said.

"I gotta go. Ya' know. I got stuff to do." Ria told them and headed home.

Great. All alone with her. She couldn't be that bad. She would do anything for him. He didn't know what to do. Confusion was always a thing for him, he couldn't understand what she meant because she said so little, at first he though it was a joke. But she didn't joke, she was strait forward. She was cool. She was hot. She was his.

"So what do you want to do?" He asked. Fuu shrugged, she didn't care.

"You pick." Two words, she was back to herself. Seifer grabbed her hand and lead her into the woods. Up the path. To the mansion. He was touching her, that's all that mattered. The world could be ending and she wouldn't care, as long as Seifer didn't let go. He tried the door, it was locked. Seifer kicked it open. And walked in. She stood her ground.

"What, you afraid?" He smiled. Fuu glared and fallowed. The place was a mess; that was the first thing he noticed. One door stood out in particular. It had a bunch of stuff in front of it. He lifted her plank of wood, and kicked every thing else aside. "Ladies first." He smiled.

Fuu reached for the door handle. What was in there? She opened the door. It was easily the cleanest room in the house mansion. It was a bed room. A king sized bed in the center against the wall, a bookshelf, and a night stand. Seifer stepped in behind her and closed the door.

Seifer admired her bravery, He liked the way her face looked when she was surprised. He liked how you could only see her right eye. He liked her. No he loved her. Seifer locked the door.

Fuu heard him lock the door, what was going on? Was he teasing her? Well, it wasn't funny. Seifer rapped his arms around her and kissed her check. He wasn't teasing, did he feel the same? She turned and faced him, her hands pressed against his chest. She looked into his eyes, debating what she should do. He kissed her. Her first kiss. Wow. He pushed her back on the bed. She liked being with him. It made her feel like her heart was doing flips.

Fuu was good at kissing, He liked her more every passing second. He didn't know if he should unzip her vest. He didn't know if she was ready for that. He didn't know if he was ready for that. He kissed her neck, debating what to do next.

….To be continued…


	2. Caught

Fuu was good at kissing, He liked her more every passing second. He didn't know if he should unzip her vest. He didn't know if she was ready for that. He didn't know if he was ready for that. He kissed her neck, debating what to do next.

Chapter 2:

Seifer unzipped her vest. She liked him. Was she ready for this? Was she ready for him? No. Maybe. Yes. Defiantly. She didn't object to his touch. She had a small bust, but he didn't seem to mind. He glided his tongue over her right breast. She inhaled through her mouth loudly, shocked at his daring. He stared into her eyes. His blue eyes mesmerized her, she wanted him. Why did he stop?

He didn't want to go too far. After all, this did happen too fast to begin with. She seemed to understand and zipped her vest up. Seifer stood and helped her to her feet. She stalked out, was she angry at him for not taking her all the way? He ran to catch up to her.

"You not mad…right?" He asked. She was mad, but she shook her head. "I just didn't want to go too far too soon." He kissed her. It made sense. But why did he tease her. Now she wanted him more. She wanted to be to him, him and no one else. She wanted him to tell her everything. He already had her complete trust. He held her in a deep embrace. Fuu heard something and looked over Seifer's shoulder.

"Ria." Fuu said. Ria stood there awkwardly; he didn't know Fuu liked Seifer. How long has this been going on? He liked Fuu. Not Seifer. Maybe Fuu was just sad. No Fuu doesn't get sad.

"Awkward." Fuu said. Seifer cleared his throat. Ria stood in shock. She hadn't thought about how this might affect Ria. She hadn't thought anything. She looked at Seifer, who was looking at Ria. Fuu stepped backwards, turned and ran away. She ran to the one place they would never look. With Roxas' gang.

"So why should we-oh, Fuu." Hayner raised an eyebrow at the sudden appearance of Fuu. "What do you want?" Hayner questioned. She said nothing; she lowered her head in shame.

"Oh!" Olette suddenly said. She took Fuu's hand and led her away from the gang. "Fuu, what happened, you can tell me, and I promise I won't tell anyone." Olette said. Fuu trusted her.

"Me. Seifer. Ria. Jealous." She said with difficulty. Olette took a moment to think about what she meant.

"You and Seifer…Ria's jealous of you and Seifer?" She asked. Fuu nodded. "Boys are strange. Hayner kicked the shit out of Roxas because he was looking at me for too long." She laughed. How did Olette just laugh things off? Fuu would have questioned her, but it would be too many worlds, not necessary. Fuu muttered thanks and walked home.

Seifer was okay with Ria now; Ria just was in shock from seeing them together.

Ria was not okay with Seifer. He hated him. They all thought he was stupid, but he wasn't. He was smarter then Seifer, that's for sure. How could Seifer be tricked so easily? Seifer stood and walked away without saying a word. Good, now Ria could scheme. Ria had an idea.

Roxas leaned against the side of a building. The others had gone home, but Naminé promised she'd meet him there at midnight. He heard footsteps, not Naminé's, they were heavier. Ria appeared out of the darkness.

"Have you seen Naminé?" Roxas asked. Ria had step one completed. Making Roxas think Naminé would meet him.

"I think I saw her with Seifer. Ya' know, That's why Fuu was so mad." Ria said. Roxas couldn't believe this. He would yell at him tomorrow.

"Thanks." Roxas tried to be calm.

………………………………………………………………………………………………Fuu woke up and got dressed. She headed to the sandlot. Seifer and Ria stood there, Apparently Seifer talked to him. Roxas suddenly came out of no where. He ran up to Seifer.

"How dare you steal my girlfriend!" He screamed and punched him. Seifer looked at Fuu. Was she going out with Roxas? "Stay away from Naminé!" Roxas glared and walked away. What was he talking about? All that mattered was that Fuu was mad at him. He could see that.

"How, could you?" She whispered, a tear rolled down her check, she didn't care. She felt dead inside. She turned on her heel and walked away.

Ria frowned, but really, he was smiling. Step two, complete. Make Fuu mad at Seifer.

"Maybe I should go after her?" Seifer asked Ria.

"No, I will. Ya' know, she's pissed at you." Ria answered, Seifer nodded. Ria ran after Fuu, happy as a…a…he was just really happy…

…to be continued…

_Bizenghast: Sorry Fuu, I hope you're not mad at me_

_Fuu: Why would I be?_

_Bizenghast: cause I run your life_

_Fuu:… Jumps on Bizenghast and strangles her_

_Bizenghast: If you kill me then I can't fix it!_


	3. second chance

"Maybe I should go after her?" Seifer asked Rai.

"No, I will. Ya' know, she's pissed at you." Rai answered, Seifer nodded. Rai ran after Fuu, happy as a…a…he was just really happy…

…to be continued…

Chapter 3:

Fuu hid in the back ally. She slid down against the fence and hid her head in her knees. 'Why had I been so foolish? Why had I trusted Seifer? He probably made a bet that he could get both of us. Jerk.' She thought. She cried in silence. Someone put their hand on her back. Probably Seifer, She wanted to slap him.

"You okay?" Rai asked. She looked up, tears slid down her face, he wiped them off. She was beautiful, even in tears. She rested her head against his chest. He embraced her, "Its okay." He whispered. Step three complete. Catch Fuu off the rebound. He knew it was wrong, but it was wrong of Seifer to steal her in the first place. She looked up to him.

"Why would he do that?" She asked; she didn't care about how many words she used, she didn't care about anything. Rai brushed her hair behind her ear. His brown eyes met hers. "I don't understand. I thought we were together." She whispered more to herself than Rai. His grip tightened on her. What was with Rai? Every time Seifer came into a conversation he suddenly got all serious.

"Seifer can be a jerk. Ya' know? Not all guys are good." He kissed her forehead.

"Oh, funny, coming from you?"

"Are you calling me a jerk?" He laughed.

"Takes one to know one." She smiled.

"You're beautiful when you smile." Rai said. Did he like her? What was going on? Did she like him? No, she liked Seifer. But he's a jerk. Fuu thought about it, could she like Rai? Never. No. Maybe. Kind of. Yes. Defiantly. He lowered his head and kissed her. She allowed him, he wasn't as good as Seifer, but it would suffice.

Rai felt something strange, He felt bad. He felt like he should confess, rather than live knowing what he did was wrong. No, first he would take her. It was his chance, right now. Rai stood and grabbed her hand. Her lead her up to sun set hill, The sun was barely visible. Fuu stayed close to him. Had she changed her mind? Did she like him now?

Rai sat down and Fuu fallowed, leaning against the railing, so not to fall and tumble down the hill. No one ever came up there at night. Why had he taken her here? Fuu was confused in so many ways. Rai kissed her; she knew what was on his mind. Would she let him? Did she really want to betray Seifer? Maybe it was a misunderstanding and he would explain tomorrow? Maybe she should wait? Yes, If he didn't say anything about Naminé tomorrow she belonged to Rai.

"Rai. No." She said and got up. Rai watched her walk away. What had he done wrong? He fallowed he body language just fine, maybe she changed her mind. New scheme time.

….TO BE CONTINUED…

Bizenghast: I told you I would fix things.

Fuu: not yet.

Bizenghast: I'll fix them next chapter…maybe…

Fuu:…


	4. this momment

Chapter three:

Fuu walked home in the darkness. Why had she acted like that? Good thing she came to her senses before she let Rai take her. She took a short cut through the sand lot. Fuu sighed, she just wanted to go back in time and convince herself to not say anything. She heard something behind her, Fuu turned and prepared for battle. Seifer was about a foot and still approaching

Seifer pinned her against the building. She said nothing, just looked at him, full of hate. He tried to kiss her, but she turned away. Why was she so difficult?

"Look, I'm sorry. You got that? I don't even know who Naminé is."

"I believe you." Fuu swallowed, but it felt like she had a knot in her throat. She tried to move, but he still held her in place. "Let go."

Seifer said nothing, he smirked. He forcefully kissed her, she was after all his. Her mission in life was being useful to him. She bit his lip.

"Damn." Seifer said, wiping his mouth. Fuu was pissed, he violated her trust. She tried to move, he tightened his grip. "Fujin, why do you resist me?" why did she? She could go all the way with him, right now.

"Not here." Fuu finally said. Seifer dropped his grip on her. Fuu fell to her knees, she bought herself some time. She could run home, but then again, she could lead him up to the mansion and let him have his way with her. Fuu came to her feet and walked steadily into the woods, knowing Seifer was following her.

Seifer caught on to what she was doing. She was leading him to the room where they shared their first kiss. Fuu pushed open the door to the mansion.

"Take me." She was shocked at her own words. Seifer kissed her into the bedroom. He ripped off his sleeveless jacket that trailed at his feet and his vest. He pushed her down with force, he pinned her with his knees on either side of her stomach. Fuu was in shock from his daring. He bent over and pulled down the zipper to her vest with his teeth. Had her breast grown? She hadn't noticed, but Seifer did.

Fuu pulled down the zipper to his pants and threw them on the floor along with the other discarded articles of clothing. Seifer kissed her. This moment was special, this moment was theirs. Seifer grabbed her bare legs and glided them in opposite directions. He grinned as he thrust inside her.

How could he smile while she was in such pain? Fuu said nothing, she moaned. This seemed to encourage Seifer to continue to thrust. She arched her back on more than one occasion, to egger to wait for him to meet her.

Seifer kissed her gently on the cheek. He intertwined his fingers with hers. He lay on his back next to her. Seifer shifted and rested his head on her breast. She inhaled sharply. He knew he had hurt her, but in a pleasant way. He pressed his head harder against her. Fuu said nothing; she stopped playing with his fingers. Seifer guided her hands down passed his hips. She seemed to realize what his intentions were.

"Fujin. Don't stop." Seifer moaned. She didn't, in fact she did the opposite, Fuu lowed herself and sucked on his erection. Seifer moaned again, louder this time. She felt the need to please him, that was, after all her only purpose. Fuu stopped.

"Time?" she asked.

"About nine a.m. why?"

"Raijin." Fujin stood and got dressed, she turned and faced Seifer, who was tucking his pants into his boots. "Ready?" Seifer nodded.

"Okay, as far as Rai knows, we're just friends." Seifer told her, "We don't want to…Ya' know, make it awkward." He explained.

…To Be Continued…


	5. falling apart

**_Clarification: If you like my story, comment it, so then I know to write more. Gosh, it isn't that hard…_**

"Okay, as far as Rai knows, we're just friends." Seifer told her, "We don't want to…Ya' know, make it awkward." He explained.

Chapter 5

Seifer walked into the sandlot two minutes before Fuu. She had offered to double back and go through the tunnel way, Seifer agreed as long as she promised to be careful. Rai was talking to Vivi, Seifer couldn't recall the last time he had seen Vivi. They stopped talking when he came into earshot.

Rai was glaring at him, as if his gaze would light him on fire. What had Seifer done? He didn't know, actually, he didn't really care. Ten minutes passed, fallowed by another ten and another ten. Seifer was going crazy, not sure if Fuu was okay. He didn't want to disappear and then reappear with Fuu; even Rai could figure that out. 'She can handle it.' Seifer continued to tell himself.

Tick. Tick. Tick. The minutes passed by. Seifer took out his phone and pretended to get a text.

"Fujin…she need's help."

"Where is she, ya know?" Seifer shook his head.

"She could be anywhere. The tunnel ways…we should check there first."

Seifer, Rai, and Vive split up. That way they would find her faster. Seifer searched the town, Rai searched up at the mansion, and Vivi searched through the tunnel way and on the other side of town.

Seifer asked everyone he saw, but no one had seen his lover all day. He sighed and continued to walk. Olette ran into him.

"Oh my! I'm sorry." She giggled as he helped her to her feet.

"Hey, have you seen Fujin anywhere?"

"I don't think she wants to be found." Olette sighed.

"Why, where is she?"

"Ask Hayner?" She turned and walked away from his. Seifer walked into Hayner's hangout. Pence and Hayner where sitting talking about something meaningless.

"Where is she?"

"Ask Pence." The blonde boy said.

"Well?" Seifer tapped his foot impatiently.

"I dunno, ask Roxas."

"And where might I find him?"

"I dunno, ask Fujin."

"So…First Fuu was with Olette, then Hayner, then fatty over here, and now Blondie?"

Hayner smirked, "Didn't think he'd figure it out."

"Hey, I'm not fat!" Pence blushed; Seifer ignored him.

"Tell me where Roxas is!"

"He's at his house with Fujin…I wouldn't go there if I were you."

Seifer didn't respond; he ran out into the street and up to the house where Roxas lived.


	6. the truth relived

**_Clarification: If you like my story, comment it, so then I know to write more. Gosh, it isn't that hard…_**

"Tell me where Roxas is!"

"He's at his house with Fujin…I wouldn't go there if I were you."

Seifer didn't respond; he ran out into the street and up to the house where Roxas lived.

Chapter 6:

Fuu watched Seifer walk into the sandlot. She turned and walked towards the tunnel way. Olette walked out of the candy shop, she waved.

"Hey Fujin! Why are you all alone? Did you catch Seifer and Fuu?"

"Liar."

"Ask Hayner about it." She smiled. Fuu was curious and soon forgot about the tunnel way. She walked into the usual spot.

"Start talking." She glared.

"Oh, er…Seifer has been seen with Naminé a lot lately."

"Liar."

"Ask Pence if you don't believe me."

She turned to the rotund boy.

"Ya, I saw them at sunset hill making out."

"Liar."

"If you think I'm lying go ask Roxas."

"Location."

"He's at his house." Hayner winked, she wasn't quiet sure why he winked at her, but she knew something was wrong. Fujin turned on her heal and started to walk up the long hill to Roxas' house.

Roxas was sitting on his front steps, looking at the clouds overhead. He stood when he saw Fuu.

"I knew you'd come." He started to walk towards her. His smiled made her feel uncomfortable; he seemed to always be alright with everything around him. She stepped back and glared. "Oh come now! Seifer and Naminé, it's affecting us both!"

"Lair!" She screamed, with tears in her eyes. Roxas stepped forward to comfort her. She sniffed and tried to run passed him. His arms flew out and he caught her. Fuu didn't struggle, she cried in his shoulder.

Roxas stood confused, this wasn't like her. She was always tough, never saying more then needed. But now, things were somehow different. As if it was OK for him to be lying to her. No, not lying, he was being blackmailed, just like Hayner, Pence, and even Olette. H wondered what anyone could possibly hold over Olette.

"Seifer will come looking for you." Roxas didn't know what to say.

"Don't care." She sobbed. Roxas held her closer, hoping she would come to her senses.

"Fuu, I should tell you something…" Roxas felt bad enough for lying to her, but now he saw that she was in love with Seifer and he with her. She looked up to look him in the eyes, "Fujin, Pence, Hayner, Olette and I…well, we're being blackmailed into this. Naminé isn't cheating, neither is Seifer."

Fuu grinded her teeth, "Who?"

"Pence, Hayner-"

"No, who…" She swallowed the lump in her throat, "put you up to this?"

"I dunno, I didn't see his face." Roxas couldn't help her there, the person didn't show themselves at all. He frowned, "Fuu, I think you should go…back to Seifer."

She nodded and awkwardly walked away. Now that she knew what was going on she wasn't so annoyed or pissed off. Fujin thought briefly about what sort of blackmail someone could possibly hold over perfect angelic Olette.

(Short chapter, sorry)


	7. Forgiven

**_Clarification: If you like my story, comment it, so then I know to write more. Gosh, it isn't that hard…_**

Chapter 7:

Seifer sat on a bench in the sandlot, thinking not so quietly to himself. As he thought he spoke, his words not as clear as the hidden listener would have liked. He wasn't speaking in sentences, more like crazy ranting. Well if that wasn't just like Seifer. The listener rolled their eyes and continued to watch from their hiding spot.

"So stupid…could have worked anyway…my fault…this sucks." He lowered his head in his hands. Seifer's eyes glistened when he heard footsteps. His head shot up fasted than a kitten caught in a thunder storm.

"I'm sorry for doubting you." The listener spoke.

"You're not Fujin." Seifer turned away.

"Yes I am."

"No. you. Are. Not. Fuu doesn't speak that much."

"Oh bull shit! Seifer…I changed my mind about all this fucking silence. I'm tired off being the quiet one."

"When did this happen?"

"When I…talked to Roxas." She struggled for words

"That bastard! What did he do?!" Seifer stood.

"Nothing!" Fuu retorted. She hadn't meant it to come out like that. "Seifer I love you so much…" She stopped.

"But…Come on Fuu, what were you gonna say?" He took her hands.

"But someone…someone's trying to brake us up. Someone doesn't want us to be together."

"But…who? Who would ever do something like that? What a loser." He sighed. Fujin smiled as he wrapped his arms around her. "Well…we'll find the bastard."

"I think it's actually best if we…pretended we didn't know. Pretend that we hate each other. Then maybe the person will reveal themselves. Some how." She said thoughtfully.

"Good plan." Seifer nodded his agreement and held her closer. He dug though his pockets trying to find something. "Fujin…Be mine." He slipped a ring on her finger.

"We're still in school…"

"I know. Not know…More of a someday."

"Then yes. I will someday be yours." She smiled and looked at the silver ring. It matched her hair. She liked it. He could tell.

….

They walked back to Seifer's house as it started to drizzle, a warning for the lovers to get out before the rain started to pour down. Fujin told Seifer how much she hated the rain, he just smiled as she quickened their pace.

Seifer closed the door to his house and fallowed Fuu up stairs. Up to his room.

TO BE CONTINUED.

No idea where this story is going. I lost interest in it for the longest time and forgot what I was going to make happen. Give me ideas please

Thanks to:

X fuji X

SakuraDrops93

And Emylee; my inspiration in times like these


	8. last time for sure

Chapter 8:

Seifer sat in his hospital bed. He had no idea what happened or even how he got there. His mind raced as he tried to remember what had happened. His thoughts flashed to Fujin. He tried to sit up, but couldn't, something held him down. He looked down and saw his leg was in a cast, propped up by wires and a stack of pillows. He muttered her name, hoping for someone to appear and explain things. A hand emerged from the darkness and held his own. He recognized the hand for it had a small silver ring.

"Fujin." He said again. Fuu smiled and kissed his face. She had been crying. "What happened?" His voice raspy.

"You kind of fell over, down the stairs. You hit your head pretty bad; the doctors said that you have concussion and that if you hit your head again you might not wake up for awhile."

"But if I go into a coma…I won't be able to see you."

"Well, don't hit your head then." Fujin pulled up a chair and sat next to his bed. She sighed. "You are such a dumb ass." She shook her head and grinned.

"Where would I be without you?" Seifer smiled and removed his hat.

"Probably at the bottom of the staircase." She giggled and held his hand to her face, "Everything is going to be okay."

"I hope so. Damn, asking me to not fight. That's just…not right."

"Well, you could fight; I guess you would just have to be careful." Fuu responded, taking fighting away from Seifer wasn't right. It was cruel and unusual punishment. She sighed and leaned onto his bed. "Your heart is beating fast."

"Yours would too, if you just fell down the stairs and almost died."

"You make it sound so epic. You didn't remember a thing a few moments ago. Now you seem well aware of everything. Gosh, are you okay?"

"Ya, just a little…tired." Seifer yawned and cleared his throat.

"I'm going to go home. I'll be here tomorrow okay?"

Seifer nodded and watched her leave. "I love you." He said, but she had already left. Seifer frowned as he struggled to get comfortable.

….

"Welcome home." Seifer muttered as he lipped his way into his house. Fujin was at school and Seifer was still excused on account of his broken leg and fractured skull. He went to refrigerator and took out a can of coke, turned on the television, sat down, and started to mope about the house. He was going crazy from loneliness and began to think about trying to go to school. "What a crazy thought. I get a longer vacation and here I am, begging for it to end." He shook his head and smirked at himself.

Three hours slugged themselves by as Seifer waited for Fujin to return. He thought about going outside, or driving over to the school, but changed his mind. He didn't want people to see him like that. His head and leg bandaged, he didn't want people to see him injured, what would they think? They might want to sign his cast. He shuddered at the thought.

….

"I'm home." Fuu's voice trailed up the stairs.

"I'm up here." Seifer called back, "Hold on, let me come down." Seifer stood and hobbled his way to the stairs. He stood at the top of the staircase, waiting to see Fujin come from down the hall. "What'd I miss today."

"Hayner got caught making out with Olette during gym. That's about it."

Seifer snorted, "So Olette isn't as perfect as we thought?"

"Ya, that's was I said to Vivi."

"No news from Raijin yet?"

"He's still in Florida." Fujin stood at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for Seifer, who began his last journey down the stairs.

"Be careful."

"Are you trying to jinx meh-whoa!" Seifer tripped over his bandaged and fell down the stairs, hitting his damaged skull against ever other step. Fujin rushed to to his side and dialed her cell phone for an ambulance. That's all she could do, other than watch as the towed him away for the last time.

TO BE CONTINUED


	9. Hurt

Chapter 9:

Fuu wept as Seifer went to the hospital. Vivi had come in the ambulance with her. He understood her pain of losing a loved one. The red lights flashed as the men in white dragged Seifer in on a stretcher. Fujin sat down in the waiting room; she would be there for a long time. One of the nurses told her to call er parents and tell them what happened.

"Mom?" She sniffed.

_"Fujin? Is that you?"_

"Ya."

_"What's wrong?"_

"Seifer fell down the stairs."

_"Silly boy. Gosh, but why are you crying?"_

"Because he won't wake up."

_"Fuu where are you?"_

"I'm at the hospital."

_"Do you want me to pick you up?"_

"No, I just want to tell you I'd be here for a long time. I might not be home tonight."

_"That's alright. I'll see you tomorrow."_

"Okay. Good bye."

_Click._ Her mother had hung up the phone. Fujin sunk lower in her chair and watched the clock. The minutes ticked by annoyingly and Vivi soon left. The waiting room soon emptied and the nurses all left.

"Hun, we're all leaving. You're welcome to stay in the on-call room." One of the nurses said. Fujin nodded and stood. She was directed to get some sleep, but how could she? She had to stay awake.

"Why?" The nurse asked. "It's not like by you staying awake you're saving him. Hun, get some sleep. He'll still be there in the morning."

With that the nurse left and Fuu tried to sleep. The nurse was right. She wasn't keeping him alive, the machines were. She slept after about an hour of tossing and turning.

…

Seifer couldn't move, it was like he was bound to the dark, and every time he struggled he fell deeper in. He tried calling out Fujin's name, but it only came out as a muffled whisper. Maybe she would hear? He hoped someone would get her.

….

"Miss?" A doctor shook her awake.

"Yes."

"Seifer. He's saying your name."

"You mean he's okay?"

"Well, no not really. He's heavily sedated and has no idea what's going on. We aren't sure if he'll wake up soon."

"Oh. Can I see him?"

The doctor nodded and led her into a small room that held her lover. Seifer's face was covered in tubes, his arms and chest held I.V.'s and his mouth covered in a breathing mask. Fujin blinked away her tears and sat in a cushy chair a few feet away from him.


End file.
